The Typical Days of Smash
by Twin Cats
Summary: Just your average days at the Smash Mansion. While it is enjoyable for some, it can be a living hell for others. Will those Smashers ever get along?
1. Welcome to the Mansion pt 1

**Hiya, It's Kittie, here...and here's another one of those Smash Bros fanfictions...**

**...without the Romance, of course. Anyway, this is pretty much a side project, though back on DA, I'm halfway done with the 100 themes challenge.**

**...Anyway, I'm using more characters than I usually do, so forgive me if they seem OOC (especially since I haven't played every single franchise in Smash Bros...though I did look a bit into some franchises...I'll probably look more into those Franchises, later). By the way, I decided to give the Villager a name. If you don't like it, then that's too bad.**

**Warning: Long chapter, up ahead!**

* * *

The sun was rising high above the Smash Universe, two figures were staring at each other, trying to intimidate each other with a harsh glare. One figure was dressed as a plumber in red while the other was a Hylian in green clothes. The figure in green pulled out a sword, paying attention to the man in red.

"Make your move," The man in green said. This only made the man in red smile.

"If you insist!" The man in red said in an Italian accent. He jumped in midair and came down for a punch. The green man dodged, pulling out a bomb and throwing it at the man in red.

"Nice try, Link!" The man in red taunted, "But you have to do better than that!" Afterwards, Link pulled out a bow, he shot an arrow and it hit the man in red, almost knocking off the platform. He quickly jumped back on the platform, before he could lose. Afterwards, he ran up to Link and punched him in the jaw. The Hylian dropped his sword, moaning in pain. "What the Hell, Mario!?"

"Mama mia!" Mario ran up to Link with an apologetic tone. "I'm so sorry, Link...I just got carried away!"

"You think!?" Link moaned. Mario frowned. "Come on, I'll getcha to the inf-"

"MARIO!" Luigi's voice was heard below the platform. "What did I say about fighting on the roof?!"

Mario and Link looked down, there were many angry smashers still in their pajamas, yelling at the two gentlemen. Mario laughed, nervously. "A-anyway, let's get you to the infirmary."

Link raised an eyebrow, "You're not gonna make me swallow those megavitamins, are you?"

"Of course not," Mario said, Link sighed, "Good, because your doctor persona can be kind of...crazy..."

* * *

Uno is thought of by some as a fun game, the rules are usually simple enough to follow. And if you run out of cards, you  
win...though some Smashers take it too seriously.

Within one of the rooms in the mansion, four Smashers were eyeing each other, while keeping an eye on their cards. The fox tried to take a peak of the gorilla's cards, next to him, the ape pulled them to his chest before the fox could see. The Soldier, next to the gorilla couldn't help but shake his head. Lastly, there was the racer next to the soldier. He placed a red card on the deck, it had a "no sign" on it.

"Falcon skip!" the racer said, happily, making the fox groaned. "Come on, I'm up to 13 cards, here!"

"Sucks, doesn't it?" the gorilla said, placing a red "6" in the pile.

"I don't need to take that from a jackass!"

"GAH! It's Mario Party all over again," the gorilla growled, putting his hand to his face.

"Easy, Donkey," the soldier said, he looked at Fox on the other side of the table, "He's just upset because we're beating him."

"You be quiet, too!" Fox snarled. Snake lowered his eyes. "See what I mean?" He placed a green "6" on the table.

"Are you kidding me?" Fox snapped. He threw his cards in frustration, stomping out of the room, "I'm done!"

The three Smashers shook their heads as the vulpine left, Snake and Captain Falcon looked at Donkey.

"Does this always happen in Mario Party?" Snake asked. Donkey shrugged, "Sometimes, that happens, other times everyone tries to kill each other."

"What about Mario Kart?" Captain Falcon finally asked. Again, Donkey shrugged, "Usually, the same thing, but at least I can bring my nephew, with me...he's an experience racer, after all."

"How experienced?" Captain Falcon asked. Donkey smiled, "Why don't you ask him, yourself?"

* * *

The cafeteria was empty, except for two Smashers, a jackal and a mutant cat. They seemed to be chatting with each other. Despite popular belief, these two seemed rather close.

_I don't know,_ the jackal said,_ this whole Mega Evolution thing seems kind of wierd. I mean, look at you, you have two of them._

_I understand, Lucario,_ Mewtwo said, _Of course, given the right circumstance,_ _Mega Evolution can be very useful._

_How so?_ Lucario asked. The cat tapped its fingers on the table.

_Say, for example, you were up against Dialga, in the Sinnoh region...Dialga is a steel type, and steel types are weak _  
_against fighting types. So if you had a Mega Stone, or Lucarionite, in your case, you could easily defeat Dialga...within reason, of course._

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the wall busted as a flying pink object flew into the room. The Pokémon ducked under the table as the object continued to bounce off the walls. After 5 minutes, the object landed slowly in front of the Pokémon, revealing himself to be Kirby. The puff-ball looked rather upset.

_Why did you interrupt us?_ Mewtwo asked, annoyed.

"Puyo..." Kirby said in an upset tone.

"All right, now that was awesome," a voice yelled, a penguin appeared out of nowhere. Following him was a read-headed teen.

"What was that for, Dedede?!"

"It's _KING_ Dedede to you," the Penguin said, "And c'mon, at least he isn't completely hurt!"

Lucario and Mewtwo came out from under the table, glaring at the duo. Kirby ran away before even more trouble could be happen.

"Roy did it!" Dedede said, childishly before running. Roy stood there, stupefied. The two Pokémon fixed their gazes on Roy.

"It wasn't me, I swear!"

* * *

Within another room, a certain Gerudo King was sitting on his bed, watching a soap opera. He had his arms crossed, watching the TV with disgust.

_"Oh, Jennifer, you know I would never leave you."_

_"Oh, John..."_

"Come on now, Jennifer, you know he's going to break your heart!" Ganondorf growled. Suddenly, one of Ganondorf's roommates walked in, it was the Koopa King, Bowser.

"Hey, King Doofus," Bowser said, "I need to borrow your sword, real qui-" his attention turned to the TV, a smile appeared on his face. "Is that a Soap Opera?"

"You, get outta here," Ganondorf yelled, throwing a pillow at Bowser, "Go find someone else to harrass!"

"Come on," Bowser said, "You can't hide anything from me!"

"I said, GET OUT!" Gannondorf yelled, a deadpan expression was on his face.

* * *

In the living room, three boys were playing on the Wii U. They were Ness, Lucas, and Red. Red was watching them from behind the couch. As for the game, itself, it was Super Mario 3D World.

"I got it!" Ness yelled, letting his character get the cat suit. the boys' characters were running on all fours, like a cat. the two PSI users were climbing walls, chasing bad guys, and racing to the flag pole at the end of the stage.

"You know," Red said, "I wonder what it would be like to be a cat..."

Lucas and Ness looked at each other. suddenly smiling.

"You know," Lucas said, "I think that could be fun..."

"But where are we gonna find Cat Suits?" Ness asked. Red had a smug look on his face. "Well, I think I might have a solution." He pulled out two bells, they looked like power ups from the game. Ness and Lucas grabbed the power ups, gaining a cat suit just like the game.

"This is so cool," Ness said in excitement. Lucas looked at Red. "What about you? Don't you have a cat costume?"

"Actually, I'd rather use this," Red said, taking out a Double Cherry from his pocket. He ate it and divided into two Reds. The Reds looked at each other and high-fived.

"All right," Ness said, "Now let's explore the mansion using our new cat powers!"

Ness and Lucas ran into the hallway on all fours, the Reds began to run after them, "Wait for us!"

As they ran through the Hallway, Red and the PSI users ran by three other children, known throughout the mansion as the Mischievous Trio. Toon Link the Hylian, Scott the Villager, and Diddy Kong the Monkey. Diddy was holding a box full of Mushroom Cola along with another box full of Mentos.

"Gees, what's gotten into them?" Toon Link asked.

"I dunno," Scott replied, "They looked like they were in a hurry for something."

* * *

Back in the Villain's room, Ganondorf and Bowser were sitting in their beds, watching a sad movie. Ganondorf shook his head at the TV while Bowser was crying, he had a box of tissues next to him.

Ganondorf looked at Bowser. "If you tell anyone, then you're finished...got it?"

"G-got it," Bowser sobbed, blowing his nose in a tissue. The door swung open, the penguin known as King Dedede walked in. "Hey guys, do you know what happened to the food?"

The villains panicked, Ganondorf turned off the TV, Bowser snarled. "I'm pretty sure Ms. Wii Fit went to buy some!"

"Especially since a certain someone decided not to leave the fridge alone!" Ganondorf snapped.

"Hey, sometimes a King has to take what's his!" Dedede argued.

"And guess where that got us?" Bowser snapped. Both the Koopa and the Gerudo stared at the Penguin. Dedede sighed. "Fine, be that way," he grumbled, leaving the room. The two remaining kings sighed. "That was close," Bowser said, quietly. Ganondorf turned the TV back on, "Now then...what other movie shall we watch?"

"I know," Bowser said, "Let's watch an action movie!"

"How about suspense? Ganondorf asked. Bowser shook his head. "How about suspensful action?"

"We'll see," Gannondorf said to the Koopa, looking for another movie to watch.

* * *

Within the Smash Mansion's garden, the Mischievous Trio were getting themselves ready. Diddy was holding a camera while Scott was placing a Mushroom Cola on the ground.

"All right," Toon Link said, "Are we ready?"

"Yep," Diddy said, focusing on the two boys, "We're ready."

Toon Link cleared his throat. "Hello, people of the Internet, My name is Link, better known here as Toon Link, This guy next to me, is Scott," he said, pointing to Scott.

"And on the camera, we've got Diddy." Scott said.

"Would you like to say something to the audience, Diddy?" Toon Link asked. Diddy turned the camera so it was facing himself, he had a somewhat bored expression. "Link, this is a bad idea, and you should just stick to stealing cookies!" He turned the camera back at Scott and Toon Link.

"Just ignore the monkey," Toon Link said, "Now behold!" He said, pulling out a roll of mentos, "Our very own volcano!"

"You know, I think Diddy's right," Scott said, Toon Link scowled, "Whose side are you on!?"

"Sorry..."

"As I was saying...BEHOLD, OUR VOLCANO!" he placed the whole roll of mentos into the Mushroom Cola. It began to shake until the bottle began to fly like a rocket. Toon Link stared at the flying bottle while Scott pulled out his umbrella to protect himself. The rocket bottle propelled itself and whacked Diddy in the eye.

"OWOWOWOWOW!" Diddy dropped the camera, he covered his face, it sounded like he was crying. The bottle spun in a circle 3 times until it finally stopped.

"Link, you idiot," Scott yelled, running over to the monkey. "Imagine what DK's gonna do to you!?"

"I'm sorry," Toon Link grumbled, picking up the camera. "He should've moved out-of-the-way!"

Diddy glared harshly at Toon Link, still crying, his right eye had become black and blue. Toon Link cringed. "All right, it  
was my fault...you happy!?"

"Come on, let's go get Dr. Mario," Scott said, Diddy nodded as the two boys began to exit the garden. Toon Link sighed,  
turning the camera off. Things definitely didn't go as planned.

* * *

An explosion was heard at the gym, a certain blue hedgehog was staring at the broken treadmill. He certainly didn't expect it to break so easily, since the ones from Brawl seemed more durable.

"Hey, Sonic?" The hedgehog turned around to see Mega Man. The robot was looking at the treadmill. "Was it supposed to do that?

Sonic shook his head. "I guess I should stick to running outside."

"And what do you suppose will happen when Ms. Wii Fit, finds out?"

Sonic was suddenly struck by realization. "I'll be right back!" The hedgehog ran out of the Gym and came back 10 seconds later, with a blanket. He covered the broken treadmill with the blanket. "She will never know..."

Mega Man lowered his eyes, "Yes, because this certainly isn't obvious..."

"Well? What else am I supposed to do?" Sonic snapped. Mega Man nodded, "You have a point..."

"How about you two tell her the truth instead of bickering like idiots!" The blue smashers turned around, seeing a woman with blonde hair and a tight blue suit. Sonic and Mega Man laughed, nervously.

"Hey, Samus," Sonic finally said, "Nice to see you, here...Rockie and I were just gonna go..." Samus wasn't amused by this, the bounty hunter continued to stare at the smashers, crossing her arms. "I don't think you're going anywhere..."

Sonic ran up to the door, it seemed like it was locked. Mega Man looked at Samus, she was holding a key in her hand.

"Hey, what gives!?" Sonic yelled. Knowing Samus, she was one of the toughest Smashers in the mansion. She could do anything  
to them...

"Now, then," Samus said, "What am I gonna do with you?"

Sonic and Mega Man stood there, expecting the worse from Samus.

* * *

That night, Luigi was preparing Dinner, Ms. Wii Fit was standing next to him, placing food on the counters.

"I appreciate the help," Luigi said, "Sometimes our food will disappear, overnight...and believe me, it's hard to prepare food for everyone."

"I understand," Ms. Wii Fit said, "I haven't been here, for long, and yet I notice how...chaotic everyone is."

"Believe me when I say there's always an explosion, somewhere in the mansion."

"Understood," Ms. Wii Fit said, walking out of the kitchen "Now if you excuse me, I'll be going to the gym." The pale figure left the kitchen, leaving Luigi behind.

Luigi sighed, at least he knew Ms. Wii Fit was understanding...in fact, the girls usually don't seem too chaotic...except maybe Nana or Jigglypuff...and of course, sometimes Samus...

...OK, so the girls can be just as chaotic. But nonetheless, Luigi tried to keep calm. He was one of the first Smashers, after all, so he knew what it was like, living in the mansion. He was also one of the chefs in the mansion, along with Kirby. Kirby usually took care of breakfast while Luigi often prepared dinner. Of course, they often team up to make lunches for the Smashers, as well. Sometimes, though, Princess Peach will be kind enough to bake desserts (though the cookies she bakes often disappear, for some reason).

He began to carry some of the food to the pantry, but when he opened the pantry, he nearly jumped out of his skin. Roy was  
sitting there, covered in duct tape with a note on his forehead saying "I'm Stupid."

The man in green rubbed his eyes, "I need to lay off the coffee..."

* * *

Within the computer room, Fox, Donkey, and a princess were all playing a scary computer game. The princess was Hylian, she had long brown hair and a white and purple dress. This Princess was none other than Princess Zelda.

Zelda was trying to complete the game, collecting pages didn't sound too hard...

...unless your being chased by a creeper.

Zelda saw static and nearly jumped out of her seat. Fox stepped backwards, Donkey was covering his eyes with his hands.

"No, go away!" Zelda yelled, getting another page. Fox came closer to the computer with caution, "You got one more page to find."

Donkey lifted one of his fingers off his eyes, "Is it over?"

Just then, the computer began to show more static, Donkey covered his face, again.

"RUN!" Fox yelled.

"I'M TRYING!" Zelda yelled back, the Smashers continued to panic. Eventually, they were caught by a faceless man, Zelda and Fox couldn't help but scream. After the game was over and the two smashers calmed down, Donkey took his hands off his face and finally looked at the computer. "Now it's over, right?"

"Well, I'm not doing that, again!" Zelda said, turning the computer off.

* * *

Back at the gym, Samus and Ms. Wii fit were looking down at the broken treadmill. Ms. Wii Fit had her arms crossed, shaking her head, "I can't believe someone would break it."

"You know," Samus said, "I'm sure we'll find a way to replace it."

"Of course," Ms. Wii Fit said, "but until then, I'll have to settle for morning jogging. After all, we can't get lazy, now, can we?"

"No, of course not," Samus looked over to Sonic laying on the ground, exhausted. Next to him, Mega Man was doing push ups.

"How are those push ups coming along, boys?" Samus asked.

"I stopped counting at 489," Sonic mumbled, "My arms have never felt so tired..."

"Sorry, Sonic...but you have to do 1,000 if you want to leave the gym!"

"I don't think that's enough," Wii Fit Trainer said, Samus nodded, "Alright, how about 2,000."

"Gees, we're never gonna get out of here," Mega Man grumbled, continuing his push ups while Sonic continued to lay there from exhaustion.

_"Attention, Smashers,"_ Master Hand's voice was heard from thew PA system, _"It is now, dinner time. Dinner today will be __Spaghetti and Meatballs with garlic bread on the side."_

Samus and Ms. Wii Fit looked at each other, then turned their attention to the two Smashers.

"Fine, you may go," the bounty hunter then had a more serious expression, "but if this happens, again, you'll be receiving punishments from her," she said, pointing to Ms. Wii Fit. Mega Man finished with his push ups and stretched. "Come on, Sonic."

Sonic tried to get up, but he could barely even lift himself. Mega Man sighed and picked up the hedgehog._ All of this __would've been avoided if you stayed away from the treadmill..._

* * *

It was dinner time, all the Smashers were in the cafeteria. Some were laughing and telling jokes while others were quiet. Some of them tried to keep away from their chaotic tendencies.

Roy was at one of the tables, looking down at his food. Two other men were sitting next to the teen, Marth and Ike.

"What's the matter?" Marth asked, "cat got your tongue?"

"You could say that..." Roy looked up, Lucario and Mewtwo were staring at him, they sent chills down his spine.

At the Villain's table, Ganondorf and Bowser were laughing, the koopa was holding his side.

"I-I really liked the part when the guy's pants fell off!"

"Oh, please," Gannondorf said, "The real funny part was when that man was being tortured by those children, it's rather pathetic."

"What are you talking about? You got beat by a kid before, haven't you?"

"Technically, he was a 9-year-old in a 16 year old's body, so I don't think that counted."

"Riiiight," Bowser rolled his eyes, taking a bite from his spaghetti.

At another table, Fox, Donkey, Snake, Captain Falcon, and a bird, known as Falco, were all sitting together. Falco was shaking his head at the two humans, "You guys are being a bunch of airheads."

"Does falcon punch work on falcons? Snake whispered to Captain Falcon.

"I'll Falcon Punch you!" Falco threatened.

"Now's not a good time, you guys!" Fox said.

"Said the one who got mad during Uno," Donkey said, the other three Smashers stared at Fox.

"Did I miss somethin'?" Falco asked. Snake and Captain Falcon cringed as they saw someone come up to the table.

"Hi, DK..." Donkey turned his head to see his nephew, Diddy. His eye was swollen, he wad holding his food in his hands while carrying an ice pack on his tail. Seeing this, Donkey couldn't help but be concerned.

"You OK, Little Buddy?" Donkey asked, taking a close look at his eye. Diddy nodded, "I'll be fine, Dr. Mario said I needed  
to put ice on it."

"How did your eye get so messed up, anyway?" Fox asked. Across the table, Toon Link and Scott tried to eat their food as normally as possible, hoping Donkey wouldn't do anything harsh.

Ness, Lucas, and Red were at the table with the other two Smashers. Ness and Lucas were still wearing their cat suits.

"So, what happened to you guys?" Red asked, "Did anything fun happen?"

"Well, if you were there, it was kind of funny, at first," Toon Link said." Scott slapped the back of his head, Toon Link continued to speak, "But enough about us, what about you guys?"

"Red found these really cool power ups," Ness said, "Lucas and I have been running around in our cat suits, all day."

"The double cherry was also kind of fun," Red said, "But after a while, it wore out."

While everyone else was eating, Zelda was walking by with a plate of food, she thought of sitting at Mario's table, since there wasn't anything going on at the girls' table.

Soon, out of nowhere, Zelda was hit in the face with a plate of Spaghetti. The Hylian princess whiped the food off her face, looking for the one who did it.

Everyone pointed at Dedede, the Penguin flailed his arms, "It wasn't me, it was Roy!"

Just then, Zelda threw her food at Dedede, but the penguin dodged it and it hit Toon Link. The Hylian climbed on top of the table, shouting. "FOOOOOOD FIIIIIGHT!"

He smashed his plate in Scott's face, Scott threw his food at Snake, the cafeteria was in total chaos.

* * *

Two floating hands were flying through the halls of the Smash Mansion. The right hand was known by many as Master hand. His twin brother, the left hand, was known as Crazy Hand.

"Are you certain that the Smashers are doing all right, brother?" Master Hand asked.

"I am certain," Crazy Hand replied, "Especially since the house hasn't fallen apert, yet."

"Well, that's certainly good news," Master Hand and Crazy Hand came to the cafeteria and boy, were they wrong...

Mario was throwing food while Link slashed it with his Sword, Snake was hiding in his box, Donkey was throwing whatever Pasta was on his plate while Diddy was shooting people with his popguns. Lucas was hiding under the table, Scott kept stuffing Spaghetti in his pockets, Mega Man was trying to defend Sonic, the room was a complete disaster.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" Master Hand bellowed, causing the Smashers to stop. The hand turned towards his brother, "I thought you said the Smashers were all right!"

"And I said the house didn't fall apart," Crazy Hand argued. Master Hand felt the urge to face-palm...if only he had a face.

"All of you, I expect you to get cleaned up, this instant!" Master Hand sounded incredibly serious.

"But Dedede started it!" Zelda whined like a toddler, pointing at Dedede.

"I don't care who started it, now do as your told, there is no excuse for all of you to act like children!"

The Smashers began to leave the cafeteria, Master hand sighed, "Well, brother...it looks like we have to clean up their mess, again..."

"Are you serious!?" Crazy Hand argued. It was just another day in the Smash Mansion.

* * *

**Welp, now you know what goes on in my head when I'm bored.**

**...Maybe next chapter, I might touch upon some of the characters who weren't mentioned (Like Pit or Wolf, for example).**

**Again, forgive me if the characters are OOC (If there's anyone here who's played every single Franchise, you sir or ma'am deserve a medal...)**


	2. Welcome to the mansion pt 2

**And here I am with another chapter...**

**I don't think it's as good as the first one, this one pretty much introduces the other characters who weren't in the first chapter (not including Sheik...since, well...Sheik is Zelda)...but please enjoy...**

**Oh, and unless you've seen the recent video for Super Smash Bros. Wii U/3DS, Then I think you might be in for a suprise...**

* * *

"Where is it?"

It was 6:00 in the morning, Princess Peach was searching for her crown. The last time she's seen it was in the living room, who knows where it could be, now? She wasn't quite sure.

A wolf in pajamas was walking by, heading into the kitchen. Peach looked over at the lupine with pleading eyes.

"Excuse me, Wolf...could you help me?" Peach asked in a polite tone, "I can't find my crown, anywhere."

"Look for it, yourself!" Wolf mumbled, "I'm gettin' myself some pancakes!"

"Kirby isn't even awake," Peach said, harshly, "So either you help me find my crown or I take my umbrella and shove it up your-"

"All right! All right!" Wolf said, flailed his arms, he began to look through the couch cushions. Peach looked through the book shelves. maybe someone took it by accident?

Just then, Wario was walking by, he came up to Peach. The princess ignored him. "Not now, Wario..."

Wario turned around, showing that Peach's crown was stuck to his butt. "Does this belong to you?"

Wolf huffed in anger, "Of course, why am I not suprised?"

Wario took the crown off his butt and handed it over to Peach. The princess looked rather grossed out. "er...thank you, Wario..."

"Just remember that next time, I'll be keeping it!" The fat biker said as he left the room. Peach and Wolf looked at each other, dazed.

"Well...I'm gonna go get some breakfast," Wolf said as he began to head upstairs.

"Uh...Wolf? That's not the kitchen."

"I know that, genius!" Wolf yelled. Peach suddenly began to worry about Kirby. A few minutes went by, a little puff-ball with Wolf's ears came downstairs. Peach shook her head. _Why must you be so stubborn, Wolf?_

* * *

In the cafeteria, an angel, known as Pit, was sitting down besides a small yellow mouse. Pit was pouring some syrup on his pancakes while the mouse continued to groom itself. As Pit took a bite out of his pancake, the mouse stopped grooming himself and looked at the angel.

"Pika pika?"

Pit smiled at the mouse. "Y'know? Sometimes I feel you and I are the only sane ones, here..."

"Pikachu!"

Pit continued to bite into his pancakes. Just then, Sonic was walking by, covered in orange paint. Pikachu tilted his head in confusion.

"Let me guess," Pit said, "You're Fluffy the Hedgehog, now?"

Sonic looked at Pit, he seemed very tired. "I can't go out there without any fans trying to make me look like their so-called 'original character'. I've tolerated it for a while, but now it's just insulting!"

Pit looked rather shocked. "Wait...did you just break the fourth wall?"

"I don't care, anymore," Sonic grumbled, "I'm just gonna wash this paint off..."

"All right," Pit said, "But remember that Pikachu and I are always here to help!"

"Pika pika!"

* * *

"Gimme the game!"

"No!"

"Gimme the game!"

"Nuh-uh!"

In the Ice Climber's room, Nana was hogging a Nintendo 3DS, Popo was incredibly annoyed with her and wanted to play it, himself.

"C'mon, Nana!" Popo grumbled, "You've been hogging the game, all morning!"

"I'm still playing it!"

"No, you've been hogging it!"

There was a knock on the door, Marth peaked his head inside their room.

"You guys, pancakes are ready..."

"PANCAKES!" The Ice Climbers ran out of the room, forgetting about the Nintendo 3DS. The Prince couldn't help but shake his head, at least the duo stopped arguing...for now, anyway.

"Now then," Marth said, "I wonder what Mario is up to..." The prince closed the door to the Ice Climbers' room and began to head over to Mario's room, Marth began to knock on the door. "Mario, are you awake?"

No answer... Marth tried to knock again, still no answer.

With that in mind, Marth took a peak inside the room. There was a bunk bed, the top bunk was red while the bottom bunk was green, there was also a TV with a Gamecube plugged in. However, there was no Mario.

"Hm...maybe I can go and see what the new guys are up to..."

As if on cue, an army of pikmin were carrying Mega Man, the robot wasn't even wearing his helmet. Although his bored expression said otherwise, It seemed like he was getting used to life in the Mansion.

"Hi, Marth," Mega Man said as he was being carried.

"Hi, Mega Man," Marth said, waving to the robot. Marth watched as Mega Man was being carried downstairs.

* * *

In the Smash Mansion, there was the knowledge that there was more than one Link. The Link everyone was familiar with was often called "Big Link" by the children. The Link who was known to cause mischief was known as "Toon Link". Then there was the Link who determined not only the future of those Links, but the destiny of Hyrule, itself...

This Link was non other than Young Link. He had gone through many adventures. Some of them in Hyrule as an adult, other adventures involved saving the world from the Moon falling.

Young Link was walking by with a couple of Pokémon. The tiny Mouse, Pichu, and the ballon, Jigglypuff.

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" Young Link asked.

"Jiggly!" was Jigglypuff's response. She pointed outside of the garden, where Red was. Young Link turned to face the Pokémon. "You wanna battle? Are you sure about that?"

"Pichu pichu!"

"Well, if you insist," Young Link said, "Then I have no other choice."

Young Link came outside with the two Pokémon. Red quickly took notice.

"Hi, Little Link," Red said, happily.

"Hi," Young Link said back, "I was wondering if we could battle." Jigglypuff and Pichu looked up at Red with pleading eyes. The Pokémon Trainer thought for a moment, he wasn't expecting a Pokémon battle during the morning. "Are you sure?"

Young Link nodded, this made Red shrug, "OK, but this won't be a typical Pokémon battle..."

"Why not?" Young Link asked. Red smiled, "I actually want to try a Double Battle. This battle style started in the Hoenn region."

"All right," Young Link said, "So what do I have to do?"

"Basically, it's like a normal Pokémon Battle," Red explained, "but this time, you use two Pokémon at once."

"Sounds like a lotta fun," Young Link said. The two boys got into place, Jigglypuff and Pichu ran to Young Link's side. Red tilted his hat, "You ready?"

"Ready!" Young Link said, happily. Red tossed two Pokéballs into the air, releasing Squirtle and Ivysaur.

Pichu used Quick attack on Squirtle, a critical hit!

Squirtle used Water gun on Jigglypuff, but it missed.

Ivysaur used razor leaf, both Pichu and Jigglypuff took damage.

Jigglypuff used sing, everyone in the garden fell asleep.

...The Ballon Pokémon took notice of the situation. Not only were the Pokémon asleep, but so were Red and Young Link. The pink Pokémon huffed in annoyance, she pulled out a marker and began to scribble on everyone's faces. Young Link had a mustache and glasses drawn on him, Red had paw prints all over him, and the other Pokémon had random scribbles on their faces.

Satisfied, Jigglypuff decided to leave the garden, hoping the other Smashers would learn not to fall asleep while she sings.

* * *

In the Cafeteria, Yoshi was walking by some of the Smashers. He could see some of them were still half asleep while others weren't even around, possibly still in their rooms, sleeping.

The green dinosaur came up to one of the tables. Luigi and Diddy were here, as well. Luigi was munching on some pancakes while Diddy was passed out, using his pancakes like a pillow. Luigi was wearing his striped green pajamas while Diddy was still in his night-shirt.

"Hey," Luigi greeted. Yoshi placed his pancakes down, smiling at the two sidekicks.

"So, how was your morning?" Yoshi asked. Luigi shrugged. "Well, I had no luck waking up Mario, I found Diddy wandering the halls, without DK or those kids, mind you, and to top it all off, Sonic's been hogging the showers, again!"

"I'm sorry to hear that, " Yoshi said, sympathetically. "You know, they should dedicate a whole year for you."

"Yeah...if only..." Luigi sighed, "and what would they call it? The Year of Luigi?"

"Hey, you never know," Yoshi said, trying to stay positive.

Meta Knight was walking by the three sidekicks, Yoshi looked at him and smiled.

"Why don't you eat with us?" Yoshi offered. Meta Knight shook his...head?

"I appreciate your offer," Meta Knight said, "but I prefer to eat alone."

"But don't you like hanging out with friends?" Luigi asked, Diddy slowly woke up, a pancake was stuck to his face.

"I have nothing against you three," Meta Knight said, "But I would rather eat alone."

"OK, I understand," Luigi said, politely, "At least you know how to avoid the chaos, here."

Meta Knight walked away, without another word. Diddy looked at Luigi, half asleep. "What happened?"

* * *

It was noon, Olimar was walking over to the lobby with his army of Pikmin. He seemed to be searching for someone, but he couldn't find anyone.

He noticed Donkey, Link, and Samus at the door, if you've lived in the mansion, long enough, you would know what's going on.

"Greetings," Olimar said, waving at the three Smashers, "Are you interviewing future newcomers?"

"We've done the interviews," Link said, "But now we've gotta see how their moves work out. And if they turn out well, we can bring them here."

"Kinda like how it was with you when you were a newcomer, and I can't forget about Mega Man," Donkey said, "That kid knows how to pack a punch."

"As long as we don't get to see Ridley," Link said, Samus rolled her eyes, "He's too big to be here, anyway!"

"You know, I hear Dixie's got a good chance," Link told Donkey, he turned to face Samus, "And personally, I think you two need more representatives."

"We'll talk about it when we get there," Samus said, she looked at Olimar, "Make sure the house doesn't fall apart while we're gone."

"Yes, Ma'am!" Olimar said, his pikmin army saluting from behind. The three Smashers left the mansion, talking more about the future newcomers.

The Hocotate began to patrol the mansion, making sure nobody was up to any mischief.

* * *

At the infirmary, Mario was dressed as his Doctor persona. Instead of his red shirt and blue overalls, he was wearing a white lab coat. He was always happy to help some of the Smashers, though sometimes, he would need the help...but that's what Luigi and Peach are here for...right?

ANyway, he was doodling in his papers, since nobody came to help him, yet. He wouldn't mind having a slow day, for once.

"Dr. Mario?" the doctor looked up, he could see Scott, his face was swollen.

"Seriously, Scott, you haven't been here for long yet you're showing symptoms of allergies!"

Scott sat on the table, "Well, I was outside shaking trees, but then I was attacked by bees...no rhymes intended."

"So you're allergic to bees?" Mario asked. Scott nodded. The doctor sighed, taking out some antibiotics.

"Here you are," Mario said, giving Scott the medicine. "And if you're going to shake trees, you need to be careful, run inside the house as soon as you see them chasing you."

"OK," Scott accepted the medicine and began to walk out of the infirmary. Afterwards, Mario began to doodle in his papers, again.

Outside the window, Toon Link was screaming while running away from a swarm of angry bees.

* * *

In the halls, Olimar was looking out for any signs of danger. As far as he knew, he couldn't let Samus down, it was his mission, he needed to keep this house together.

"INCOMING!" Olimar saw R. O. B. and Mr. Game and Watch racing through the hallways, Mr. Game and Watch was riding a 2D race car.

"Come back here, you hooligans!" Olimar yelled, trying to chase down the two Smashers. Mr. Game and Watch rung a bell at Olimar, trying to taunt him. Rob soon took notice and sped up, trying to win against the other Smashers.

While walking through the hall, Luigi took notice and began running after the racers. "HEY, YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

Just then, R. O. B. turned turned, Mr. Game and Watch crashed into a wall...though thankfully, the wall didn't break. The 2D figure got out of the car and shook his fist at the robot.

* * *

Outside the Smash Mansion, Red's Pokémon, Charizard was sitting on the roof. He somewhat resembled a rooster wanting to wake the entire neighborhood...

In fact, he's been on the roof, all day. At least he's keeping other Smashers off the roof. It not only annoyed him, but the other SMashers when Link and Mario fight, up here.

An explosion was heard from the Mansion's garage, the Pokémon grew curious, red Arwing pieces were flying in different directions. This made the dragon sighed, whoever destroyed that Arwing must be in a lot of trouble.

* * *

Dedede came out of the garage, hoping that nobody noticed the explosion. He really wanted to see what it was like to be a part of Star Fox or Star Wolf... He certainly didn't expect that Arwing to blow up.

The penguin had to think of a clever excuse, something Wolf would believe, something to save the penguin from a total disaster.

"MY SHIP!" Wolf was standing there, his mouth was wide open, Dedede scratched his head, laughing nervously.

"Good thing you came," Dedede said, "there was this army of invisible ninjas, and I tried to stop them, but they just threw bombs everywhere and blew up your Arwing!"

"Do you seriously think I'll believe that?" Wolf growled, Dedede suddenly fell on his knees, begging, "Please, I didn't mean to break it, I was only gonna see what it's like to be one of you guys, please don't hurt me!"

Wolf suddenly began to smile. "Tell you what, I'll let you go under one condition..."

* * *

Fox and Diddy were in the kitchen, the vulpine was looking for a snack to eat.

"Mr. Fox?" Diddy said, "Do you think we could play a game, later?"

"I dunno," Fox said, giving Diddy a cookie, "what about Toon Link and Scott?"

"Scott won't leave his room and Toon Link's at the infirmary. They said somethin' about bee stings."

"Well, in that case," Fox said, "I guess we could-"

The two animals could hear another explosion, outside. The duo became silent.

Falco walked in, scratching his head, "Hey, Fox? Someone destroyed your Arwing."

"They WHAT!?" Fox rushed outside, muttering some colorful language. Diddy looked up at Falco. "What's he gonna do without an Arwing?"

"I dunno, kid," Falco said, "But somethin' tells me you might wanna stay away from him, for a while."

Diddy nodded, taking a bite out of his cookie. Soon another explosion was heard, outside.

"And there goes my Arwing," Falco said, flailing his arms. He looked at Diddy, "You still have those pistols, right?"

* * *

That afternoon, the Smash Mansion was in complete chaos. Young Link was trying to find Jigglypuff, Mega Man was trying to hide from the Pikmin, Fox, Falco, and Diddy were fighting with Wolf and Dedede in the living room, things were becoming a mess.

"Stop fighting!" Olimar yelled, "You know Samus is going to be upset, so please do-" The Hocotate was suddenly attacked by a Mr. Saturn. The helpless Hocotate noticed Young Link chasing down Jigglypuff, the Balloon Pokémon was rolling around, knocking off items from the shelves.

"No, please stop!" Olimar yelled as Young Link and Jigglypuff ran into the hallway. Just then, Samus came into the living room, first. She looked at Olimar.

"I'm sorry," Olimar said, "I tried to stop them, I really did!"

"You didn't think I was serious, did you?" Samus asked, "I guess I'll take things from here" . She walked over to the animals, glaring. Fox suddenly took notice and soon, so did the other animals.

"If I see one more laser, peanut, or Waddle Dee, you're going to hurt in places you didn't know existed!"

The animals looked rather shaken...but wait...if Samus was here, where were Link and Donkey?

"Did I come at a bad time?" a more feminine voice asked.

"No, this always happens," Link said, coming into the living room. Donkey came in, afterwards...with a woman on his back. The woman had blonde hair and a long blue dress. She was holding a star-shaped companion in her arms.

"Guys," Link said, "This is Rosalina. She'll be living with us during the Smash tournaments!"

Just then, Young Link and Jigglypuff peeked into the room. Rosalina slid off Donkey's back and came over to the other Smashers.

"Well, I guess it's nice to see another girl, here," Falco said, "But I thought Mario had enough representatives."

Diddy looked down at his feet, looking depressed. "I know I'm not on the roster, What about Dixie?" The Luma took notice and hovered around the monkey's head.

"Don't worry," it said, "I'm sure your special one will come, soon."

"I wonder if that Luma could help me beat fox..." Wolf thought to himself. Dedede began to think, himself. _Is it me, or does she look like a nicer version of Samus._

Seeing how accepting the Smashers were, Rosalina had a good feeling that she and her Luma would fit in.

* * *

That night, Mega Man was in the garden, hiding in the trees. He looked outside, wondering if the Pikmin were still looking for him.

* * *

**And here ends another chapter...I was going to do a different ending, but then Rosalina got announced and, well...that's what happened.**

**And I'm sorry for stereotyping some of the characters, I promise I'll do more research, later...**

**Interestingly, I wasn't going to make Yoshi talk, but since I make the Kongs talk (and they live in the Mushroom World), why not Yoshi.**

**Anyway, I'm sorry if enything is off and if the chapter is long...and speaking of long chapters...have you ever read "With Smashers like these"? The chapters are long, but they're pretty funny, as well.**


	3. A Smashing Documentary

**Welp...It's Christmas Eve, and you know what that means...**

**Yep, it's time for presents...though, this isn't a Christmas story, I'm afraid...**

**anyway, please enjoy.**

* * *

One faithful day in the Smash Mansion, Bowser and Ganondorf were sitting in the living room, bored out of their minds...nothing interesting was going on, and the villains couldn't help but sit around being, well...bored.

"So," Bowser said, breaking the silence, "How about I kidnap Zelda and you kidnap Peach?"

"Do you remember what happened, last time?" Ganondorf asked, "I can tell you that Peach isn't as weak as she looks..."

"Oh yeah, I won't forget what Zelda did to me, either," Bowser said, trembling.

"And usually, the house would be in so much chaos, everyone starts to act like children or wild animals..." Ganondorf said in a monotone voice.

A smile suddenly came across Bowser's face. He had an idea, something to finally take his boredom, away. "You still have that video camera that you stole from Green 'stache?"

Ganondorf raised an eyebrow, "Yeah...why?"

"Perfect, I'll see ya later!" Bowser ran out of the living room, Ganondorf shook his head, "He didn't even bother to ask..."

* * *

The camera was turned on, it showed Bowser and Ganondorf's room. the Koopa began to clear his throat.

"Hello, and welcome to my new documentary...I am King Bowser Koopa, and today, I will show you some of the other Smashers and what they do on a boring day like this. Please keep in mind that most of these Smashers are pansies and can't comprehend the awesomeness of us villains."

Bowser snickered to himself, he left the room, ready to find some of the Smashers.

* * *

Kirby and Luma were in the kitchen. It seemed Kirby was pulling out a bag of starbits, splitting half with Luma. Ever since Rosalina and Luma came to the mansion, Kirby was more than happy to play with the star child.

Bowser came up from behind the counters, recording Luma and Kirby, the Koopa King wasn't doing a very good job hiding.

"And here we are with Kirby and Luma in their natural habitat. Look as the two pipsqueaks fight over the last bag of starbits."

Kirby and Luma looked at each other in confusion...Surely, they would never fight each other...unless they were in a fighting match, of course.

"All right, let us move on before these two become violent, shall we?"

* * *

In the garden, Mario, Link, and Peach were all having a picnic. The three of them were eating some of Peach's famous red velvet cupcakes.

"Y'know, it's kind of nice to have a day where everyone relaxes," Mario said.

"Yeah," Link replied, "Though it gets kind of boring, after a while."

Mario nodded, "But, still...I wish the Smash Mansion was more like this..."

Bowser was sneaking around, hiding in the bushes, though his tail was somewhat noticeable. The Koopa pointed his camera at the three of them.

"And here, we've got the Mario, Link, and Peach...Mario is well-known as the biggest doofus in the world, taking down my troops and taking away the love of my life, Princess Peach Toadstool. And next to Mario and Peach is Link, Ganondorf's rival. He's been known to reincarnate...in fact, two of his incarnations live here, too. I just hope we don't see any more Links...they're all annoying and they're the one reason why Ganon hates the internet..."

Link suddenly noticed Bowser's tail, he poked Mario's shoulder. "Has that been here, before?" The Mushroom Kingdom residence soon noticed Bowser's tail, as well.

"Oh no, they've spotted me!"

The Koopa came out of the bushes, running back inside the mansion. The three Smashers just looked at each other, confused.

"Well...that happened," Peach said.

"Well, it's been fun," Link said, getting up, "but I've gotta go, see what Zelda's been up to.

"All right, Link," Mario said, "Peach and I have to go and do that thing in that place..."

"Right..." Link said, "Well...see ya..."

* * *

Outside, at the mansion's pool, some of the animals were goofing around. Sonic was hiding behind the tree, holding a paint ball gun. He began to look around for any signs of Fox or Falco.

A red paintball whipped by the hedgehog's head, he saw Fox peak his head out of the empty pool. Sonic began to aim at Fox, but then was pelted by green paint balls.

He saw Falco up in the balcony, he began to shoot paint balls at Fox.

"No fair!" Fox yelled, "You're not allowed to do that!"

"Yes I can," Falco said, grinning, "It's every animal for himself!"

Fox suddenly noticed something in the tree above Sonic. The vulpine whistled, getting Sonic and Falco's attention, he began to point at the tree, where Bowser was hiding. Falco began to count with his fing...er...feathers? After counting to three, they began to pelt Bowser with paint balls, the Koopa yelled in terror, running back into the mansion. He was now covered head-to-toe in paint.

"Now, that was the best game ever!" Fox said, happily. Sonic and Falco couldn't agree more.

"So," Sonic said, "Who's ready for round two?"

"You're on!" Fox and Falco said in unison, leaving the pool to find a new hiding space.

* * *

In the living room, Donkey and Diddy were watching TV...or at least they were trying to. Donkey had a remote in his hand, flipping through the channels while Diddy was slouching, his feet were dangling off the couch.

Bowser was at the kitchen entrance, making sure not to get caught by them.

"And here we have the Kongs. Donkey Kong, or DK, is actually one the stupidest smashers in the entire mansion. He's about as bright as a door knob."

Donkey raised an eyebrow, looking behind him. Bowser tried to hide, but the ape knew he was there, already. Diddy suddenly sat up, looking at his uncle.

"Just pretend he's not there," Donkey whispered.

"And the pipsqueak that hangs out with DK is even dumber. Not surprising since DK was the one who raised him."

Diddy's tail twitched in anger, "DK..."

"Just ignore him," Donkey said to his nephew. Diddy crossed his arms, huffing in annoyance. Bowser took notice and decided to see how far he could make it until the Kongs snapped.

"Yep, together, those two are the dumbest Smashers in the whole universe. They suck their thumbs, and...and they always pick fights with other people...and-and they have brains the size of peanuts."

Diddy began to tremble, he couldn't take it, anymore.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Diddy leaped from the couch and started attacking Bowser's face. The Koopa began to flail his arms Paper Mario-style. Diddy was attacking like a rabid puppy, he kept pounding, biting, and he was even pulling Bowser's hair.

"YOU SERIOUSLY THINK WE'RE THE DUMB ONES!? AT LEAST WE DON'T GO AROUND KIDNAPPING THE SAME LADY WHO HATES OUR GUTS AND AT LEAST WE DON'T SICK THE WEAKEST PEOPLE ON EARTH AGAINST THE KREMLINGS!"

"Help, get him off me!" Bowser yelled.

Donkey tried to pry Diddy off the Koopa, it took him a while until he could grab Diddy by the scruff of his neck. The monkey was twitching, he continued to stare at Bowser with cold, psychotic eyes.

"All right, how about we go take your anger out on the Sand Bag," Donkey suggested, he left the room, still holding his nephew by the scruff of his neck. Bowser was now just standing there. Not only was he covered in paint, but his face was now covered in bumps and bite marks.

_Note to self...never mess with the Kongs...no wonder K. Rool was done dealing with them..._

* * *

Zelda was contently walking down the hall, she was planning to go to the Gym...however, Bowser began to follow her, thinking she won't be able to attack him.

"And here, we have Zelda in her natural habitat. She is said to be Link's closest friend, though some seem to believe otherwise. Why, many people think she has a thing for Link."

Suddenly, Zelda stopped walking, Bowser stared in shock.

"It seems Zelda found something, I wonder what it could be?"

A light was surrounding Zelda, she quickly turned into Sheik and kicked the camera out of his hand. Bowser's mouth was wide open.

"Thought you could get away with it, did you?" Sheik asked, Bowser laughed, nervously, "I just wanted to do a documentary."

"That's it," Sheik said in a stern tone," You're grounded for one week!"

"But I didn't do anything," Bowser whined.

"That gives you two weeks!"

Bowser began to flail his arms, "But-"

Sheik crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow, "three weeks..."

"Fine!" Bowser said, storming off into his room. Sheik walked over to the camera and picked it up..._I wonder if Luigi's going to want this back...?_

* * *

Bowser came into his room, throwing himself on the bed.

"Stupid Zelda...grounding me for three weeks...Peach never grounded me..."

However, as far as Bowser knew, it couldn't get any worse...right?

...right?

* * *

There was laughter in the living room, everyone watched Bowser's so-called "Documentary". They were at the part where Bowser was being pelted by the paintballs. Falco and Sonic were high-fiving each other, Mario was rolling on the floor, laughing, Kirby and Luma were passed out, next to each other, and Zelda was standing there, smiling at herself.

_This will teach him not to mess with everyone,_ the Hylian thought to herself.

* * *

**The moral of this story...?**

**Leave the documentaries to the professionals...unless you want your ass kicked.**


End file.
